


Just Friends?

by That_WeridPreson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), College Football, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson
Summary: This is a Human Au.Somethings to know before you read: Glimmer is majoring in Art, Bow is majoring in engineering. the town they live in is called "Brightmoon". the school is called "The University of Moon".She needed to stop dreaming of him. It didn't work the first time, so why try again? It'll only end just as bad as the first time. Plus he has a new girl, she taller, prettier, funnier, so why bother?20-year-old Glimmer Moon is in love with best friend, Bow Owens. It didn't really work out the first time so why does she think it will be any different?All characters belong to their rightful owner unless stated otherwise. Any type of criticism is wanted. I'm still learning and sometimes spelling mistakes fly past my head, so please help in any way!Enjoy!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The University of Moon was a big place. Millions have graduated but the rate of getting in was slim. It was big with all types of majors, only the best of the best could land a teaching spot here. It was owned by the famous actor Angella Moon, who was a single mother to Glimmer Moon.

The two had a good relationship, but having a mom who pretty much made you famous on the fact you were her child, did something to every family. 

With the rate being low and Glimmer wanting to be in an art major, she had to work hard in high school. It was a lot of work, nothing but studying and breakdowns at 4 in the morning. 

In the end, it all worked out. She got accepted alongside 3 other girls. Who, if asked Glimmer, was way better at this whole art thing than her. 

"Come on Glimmer! I don't have all day!" 

Glimmer groaned. It was the first day of college, and her mom wasn't evening letting her live in the dorm rooms. Like a normal human. 

"Mom! We wouldn't have this issue if you had just let me take the night classes!" Glimmer complained as came storming down the stairs. 

"Listen here young lady, I am working on a new show during nights hours, and having you take that crowded bus is way too dangerous. Now get ready, you certainly aren't going to school looking like that," Angella looked at her daughter.

Glimmer looked down. Okay maybe going to school in bright pink unicorn pajamas was a childish thing. 

She groaned and stormed her way back up the stairs. Something in her telling her that today was going to be a big struggle. 

Glimmer changed into a purple crop top with black shorts and some sneakers. She looked into the mirror. 

"This is okay, I can deal with this," she muttered to herself as she made her way downstairs and enjoyed some breakfast with her mother. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay, so your classes end at 2, and I have a gig at 1 and probably won't be back till three, think you can stay back and look at some of the clubs, I sure you could many friends!" Angella looked at her daughter. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind, the infamous black glasses resting on her face. Glimmer was one thousand percent sure that every photo on the internet was just her mom in those glasses. 

"I don't know mom, Not everyone wants to be friends with the 'bratty famous kid', besides Bow will be there, I grew up with him as my only friend, I'm sure things will be peachy," 

"Okay, drop the attitude, I didn't raise no bratty kid, second you really need some more friends, honey. Look I really don't want to bring this up with your therapist again," Angella looked at her as she pulled into the parking lot. "We tried to work on this when you were little," 

Glimmer laughed. "And did it work? No, mom. No, it didn't. And what was I left with in the end? Trauma, depression, and anxiety. I know dad's death may have had something to do with it, but can we please. Never bring this up? I'm done talking about my past, the reasons I have no friends, I'm done. Can you just...unlock the car? I'll see you later," 

Angella sat back in disbelief, she rolled up the windows and unlocked the car. "Have a good day," she called out before the car door was slammed shut. She closed her eyes. This child was gonna be the death of her. 

Glimmer rushed past the staring eyes. She just needed to get to the coffee shop without anyone stopping her. 

That proved to be a bit harder then the girl wanted it to be. First off she had no idea where she was going and the big wooden posts all throughout the campus did not help. This was as big as a zoo, with no way of telling which way was north and which way was south. Second, the eyes of others were the only thing she could feel. It was probably the fact she was a famous actors kid or maybe her pink hair with a purple underside made her stand out. 

She took a deep breath before continuing on down the path, the trees blocking out the fact it was still summer and the 90° weather was getting worse.

Finally, the building came into view. It's worn down aesthetic giving it that 'I'm a coffee shop' vibe and Glimmer was living for it. When she stepped inside, she was met with the smell of many things. It was wonderful. 

She took a seat not too far from the front door, but far away from lingering eyes. She sat there for a few moments before her friend finally came in. 

He was tall, not too tall, but tall enough to reach the top shelve at the store. His eyes were a beautiful brown color that nearly sparkled as he laughed. His choice of clothing for the day was nothing more than a crop top and some jeans. It didn't bother Glimmer, of course, he was dressed more feminine, he always has, and she wasn't going to stop him. 

"Glimmer!" His vibe was just bouncing off the wall, he was a morning person, she was not. 

"Bow!" She laughed, a huge smiled on her face. 

Bow sat down in front of her, his coffee mug in hand. "How was it? Waking up so early?" 

"I may have snapped at my mom, but otherwise it got better," 

They dated in high school. Her mind wasn't going to forget. There wasn't any tension between the two, things ended on good terms or as good as they could get. Bow was on the football team and failing one of his classes, Glimmer was a cheerleader and needed to get into this college, so they ended things. 

It left Glimmer heartbroken. Bow was her only friend and first boyfriend, so when things went south she immediately thought she was gonna lose him. 

"Glimmer you did not!" His eyes light up with excitement. "Tell me more!"


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that Glimmer disliked people, she just never fit in with anyone, well except Bow, but their families are friends so that was mostly the reason. 

Glimmer was the 'famous' kid. However, she's never been in a movie or tv show like her mother, but growing up shes had so much attention on her that everyone thinks she's a typical rich spoiled kid. 

"Glim, there's gotta be something you can do, Maybe the Horde clu- yeah never mind. Let's see.." Bow muttered as he picked up pieces of paper and put them down one by one. "Ooo~ Look at this one," 

Glimmer shook her head. "Im not joining any clubs Bow, I'm just trying to get mom off my back, plus I can friend the new foster kid coming on Friday," 

Bow shook his head. "Whatever you say," he stuffed the paper back into his bag and walked off to the little store (that was inside the main building) with Glimmer. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn't ready to make friends. She was. It just the thought of being rejected or coming off too excited, just scared her. Glimmer wanted friends. A whole group to be exact. 

"I think im gonna get the blue one...You want the pink right?" Bow held a bag of candies in his hands and looked up at his friend. 

"Yeah, but get the sweet to spicy ones," Glimmer laughed. 

It was a lovely day that day, so the two did what they normally do on nice days, which was going on walks and eating the candy they grew up with. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So let me get this straight, you want to take Frosta out on Sunday?" Angella looked at her daughter, well as best as she could for someone driving. 

"Yeah! That's exactly what I'm saying! Just to get to know her, Bow will be going with us, bringing his new girlfriend or whatever," Glimmer ran a hand through her pink hair, glancing at her mom. 

"What car do you wanna borrow?" Angella wasn't going to say no, maybe be a bit scared to have their daughter and the Forster kid go out without her, but Glimmer wasn't a kid anymore and she needed to remember that. 

"Really?! Thank you! Can we use the red one? It's the safest one!" 

"Yeah yeah, I can believe im letting this happen. I swear to god Glimmer, you watch her closely if you guys get hurt, im gonna have to ground you," 

"Yeah! Okay! Thank you! Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek before falling back into her seat with a squeal. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Friday came to a lot slower then Glimmer would have wanted. Maybe it was the stress from the first week of school and the staring eyes she got every morning. 

She was excused from school along with Bow that day, so they could get to know the new kid about to walk through the door. 

"Glimmer! Make sure that the room is picked up!" Glimmer groaned. 

"It is! It's not like she'll be judging every part of the house!" Bow laughed as he put away the last of Glimmer's clothing. 

"Bow! Is her room cleaned?" 

"Yup!" 

"Hey! It's my room you dont need to be asking him if it's clean or not mom!" Glimmer groaned as she fell back into the purple sheets. 

Bow sat down beside her and ran his hand through her hair like when they were little. 

Glimmer missed the times from when they were little. They were always up to no good, but being two of the cutest little things you always get away with something. Like one time Bow had managed to lose all his arrows on the house, meaning Glimmer climbed the roof and couldn't even get down in time. 

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Bow had always liked messing with the purple and pink locks of hair. He has always been into Glim's hair if anything, he was quite sad when she decided to cut it all off after her dad disappeared. 

"Oh! She's here!" 

Glimmers' eyes shot open as she sat up. Right outside her window, she saw the black car just along the street. Out came a lady in her mid-30s along with a child. Her hair was dyed a light blue. She looked around quickly before following the other lady. 

"Glimmer! Bow! Hurry down!" 

The two adults stood up quickly and raced each other down the white carpet stairs. Glimmer winning by a long shoot and waiting by her mother. 

Angella opened the door and smiled at the two. "Oh thank you for dropping by...you must be Frosta!" 

The girl hid behind the other lady. This was there second time meeting, and Glimmer first timing seeing her. 

Bow and Glimmer looked at the child in an awkward way. They knew Angella could come off as a weird adult just trying to fit in, making them both cringe for the small girl. 

"H-hi..." She finally spoke. 

Glimmer nearly exploded at how cute she sounded. It made her swell with love at her new sister, even if it was just for a small amount of time. 

"Hi! Im Glimmer and this is Bow!" Her face turned into a big smile as she waved. Bow stood next to her waved as well. "This is my mom...She comes off as a little crazy sometimes, always trying to fit in," She rolled her eyes and more. 

Frosta giggled, Glimmer smiled more. She got the child to laugh and only to be elbowed by her mom in the process, but totally worth it. 

"Well I'll be taking my leaving, will be here to check on her every other week and then that will change.." The other female that came with the child left. Leaving the three to all stand in the entrance. 

"Yes, glimmer. Take her upstairs," Angella shook her head and walked off fo the kitchen. 

"Awesome! Come on you two!" 

Glimmer laughed excitedly as she ran up the stairs again, Bow and Frosta following. 

It was gonna take some time to settle.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this once every weak. I hope you understand. You can find this store on Wattpad as well!   
> I left out swearing in the first chapter but there will be swearing.


End file.
